One of the most popular means of expressing individual taste is the customizing of a vehicle. For years, people have altered and changed the appearance of their vehicles by means such as custom tires and wheels, unique paint jobs, etc.
A particularly effective means of customizing a vehicle is to change the existing lighting or to add additional lights. While some lighting changes or additions are done to add performance or safety, such as fog lights, other lighting effects are simply used to add to the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
Due to the popularity of adding lights or light lighting, many parts or locations of a vehicle that would not normally include lights are now being illuminated. License plate frames, a vehicle's under-carriage and and many interior locations are displaying unique illumination, often consisting of bright, iridescent colors.
Although it seems as if there are no places left on vehicles that can be illuminated there are certain non-conventional locations or parts of a vehicle that would provide an ideal base for illumination. One such part is a vehicle's windshield washer nozzles, which are located in a highly visible location on the vehicle.
A search of prior art patents and industry literature did not disclose any automotive lighting assemblies that read directly on the claims of the instant invention.